fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: The Ruined Concert
Ten days later, King Butch and Queen Ivy scheduled the singing concert. Sasha's sisters were so excited to perform their singing at the concert hall. Annabelle was very appreciative at the hard work they put into preparing for the show. That evening, the merdogs entered the concert hall at the palace taking their seats. Then the black mertailed mer-doberman pincher guards in shining armor blew their trumpets. And at that moment, a blue mertailed mer-beagle named Lou appeared clearing his throat before announcing, "Ahem! Their royal highnesses, King Butch and Queen Ivy!" On cue, a clamshell carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. The merdogs looked up to see their beloved merdog king and merdog queen. It was King Butch and Queen Ivy. Majestically and proudly, they smiled at their subjects and waved. King Butch directed he and Ivy's dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident in his paw, Butch sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the merdogs. Everybody cheered, clapped, whistled, and howled very loudly. King Butch looked at his wife Ivy and said to her, "I'm really sure our beloved daughter Sasha will sound even more beautiful with our other six daughters, honey." Then Queen Ivy said to Butch, "I'm sure it will be fantastic. The head angelfish queen of music Annabelle will be here before the show starts." "And now, presenting the distinguished queen of music, kindness, and love, the one and only mer-whippet angel of the sea, Annabelle!" And then another clamshell carriage appeared, being pulled by three dolphins. In it was Annabelle. When she left the clamshell carriage and stepped onto the stage, she began to sing "Under the sea" to start the show. When she was done, she told the crowd enthusiastically, "Welcome to the sixteenth annual under the sea concert featuring the best merdog talent under the sea! Sit back and enjoy the show while you hear the singing voices of Princess Sasha and her sisters. But before the show begins, let me introduce your host and court conductor, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!" The red Jamaican crab enters the concert hall with a mild applause, waving his claw. He was riding on a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Sebastian. Anyway, Sebastian waved to everybody, also had to focus on pulling the reigns because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Butch and Ivy. King Butch and Queen Ivy got off from their carriage and swam to their seats in the balcony. And Annabelle also swam up to Butch and Ivy on the balcony to her seat too. Annabelle spoke to Sebastian, "Hi Sebastian, glad you made it here just in time." "Oh, Your Highnesses!" Sebastian chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Butch, Ivy, your daughters, they will be spectacular!" Butch chuckled while Ivy and Annabelle giggled. As the curtains were opening, the merdog daughters came out of each larger clamshell singing "Single Ladies" made popular by Beyoncé. The princesses received a standing ovation for how well they sang and danced a crossed the stage. When the crowd quit cheering, Rita began to sing "All I Have" made popular by Jennifer Lopez. Next, Dixie sang "Traveling Soldier" made popular by The Dixie Chicks. Georgette sang "Umbrella" from Rihanna. Perdita sang "Just Dance" made famous by Lady Gaga. Lady sang "Fantasy" made famous by Mariah Carey. Sylvie sang "The Power of Love" made famous by Celine Dion. And finally it was Sasha's turn. When the seventh and last larger clamshell opened as the merdog princesses swam to the clamshell and to their astonishment, the clamshell was empty. An audible gasp came over the crowd and the merdog princesses squealed in shock when they realized that Sasha was not there. Queen Ivy, Annabelle, and Sebastian looked on in horror because of the surprise. King Butch thought this was part of the show and expected that Princess Sasha would appear from some other location. Every merdog questioned what was going on? Then they began to panic swimming in circles, but worried Annabelle leaps off the seat of the balcony as she swam. She spoke up and said, "Quiet, quiet, quiet, QUIET EVERYONE! Calm down! I am sure there is an explanation to this! Now everyone don't panic! We need everyone to help find Princess Sasha La Fleur. She has not showed up yet!" In that moment, King Butch got very, very, very angry as he growled, jumped of his seat at the balcony and his eyes turned blood red yelling, "SAAAASSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Category:Chapter Category:Tyson1993 Category:Story Category:Short Story Category:Fanfiction